


Bobo's Kitten

by writingfromasgard



Series: Bobo Del Rey x Jesse [ Wynonna Earp] [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bobos kitten, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jesse x Bobo Del Rey, Verbal Humiliation, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfromasgard/pseuds/writingfromasgard
Summary: Jesse swore she would never sleep with Bobo again so he gets a little payback.





	1. Make it Messy

Bobo spread his arms across the back of the couch. His legs were open, and he had that cocky smile he wore when he knew what someone needed for him. “What can I do for you today, _kitten_?” Jesse narrowed her eyes at him. His smile stretched even more at her response. She closed the door that led to the bar and dropped her bag beside it. The place had been remodeled since Waverly had it – instead of a bed was a raggedy but comfortable couch. Windows were blocked by thick curtains that left the only light source a wimpy bulb in a lamp.

Jesse stepped out of her shoes, pulled off her socks, and boldly slid herself into his lap. “This is the last time.” She sounded like a broken record. Every time was _the last time_. Her hands slid under his shirt, pulling it up to take it off of him. He moved minimally, keeping his grin. When the shirt came off, she needed to feel his lips. He allowed her to slip her tongue inside. Her hips started rocking, grinding against the growing bulge in his pants. When he decided to move, she felt pain spread over her scalp.

Bobo had gripped what he could of her hair and forced her to look up at the ceiling. “How many times are you going to tell yourself that so you can sit on my lap again?” He taunted her. His breath stroked the side of her neck, building anticipation of his next move. Kiss, bite, lick – she didn’t care which it was. She just wanted him to do something. “I bet you were trying to rub one out, but your delicate little fingers don’t fill you up like mine can, right?” He grabbed hold of her hand, jerking it in front of his face. Her body was buzzing, being pulled into the lust-filled depths of whatever hell she was going to for this.

His tongue licked a straight line from her palm to the tip of her middle finger. “Rushed right over here when it wasn’t enough.” He dropped her hand but kept a hold on her hair, making sure she would be stuck looking at the ceiling. Bobo traced a straight line from her chin to her jeans with his nail. His skilled hand pushed the button through the hole and dragged her zipper down. Two fingers slid against her skin, diving between jeans and panties – thank god she had worn loose pants. Jesse was sure he could feel the excitement that had been at the back of her mind all day.

Even with her neck beginning to ache, he was reminding her why his fingers were so much better than her own. His middle finger slid against the lace of her panties, rubbing the material across her clit. “I love when I get to make my kitten purr…” His tone hinted that he wasn’t going to let this time be so easy. He gave one swift, deep rub over her clit – enough to draw a moan – then withdrew his hand. He let go of her hair, too. She rolled her neck, getting rid of the dull ache. “But I recall you promising not to sleep with me again.”

There it was. The hook that would damn her. Bobo rested his arms back on the couch and smiled as she glared at him. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, apparently satisfied with that. Jesse weighed her options: leave and hope he had given her enough fuel or try her luck. She guessed she could blame her mom for gambling. Jesse slid off his lap and onto the floor, pushing apart his knees. A glance confirmed that his smile had widened and she moved up to the top of his pants. He lifted his hips for her to pull down his jeans to his thighs. The smug, stupidly-good-with-his-hands bastard knew she was willing to give him more incentive.

Jesse had her way of getting back at him brewing in the back of her mind. She rubbed her hands together, making sure they were warm before she reached into his black satin drawers. Her hand wrapped around a thickening erection and pulled it out. It twitched in the air, growing in her hand before the first pump encouraged it. Even so, she spat on his cock and smeared it down his shaft with her hand. He groaned in approval, his eyes still closed. “Make it messy, kitten.” She took a breath to steady herself and gathered as much spit as she could. His thigh tensed under her other hand as she let the wad of spit drip onto the head of his cock.

A moment later, she was smearing it down and then adding another to it. With his cock slick in her hands, she leaned forward and licked the underside of the tip. Bobo’s thighs tensed under her other hand, a sign of approval. Her tongue traced the head, alternating directions at random intervals. Bobo’s hand slipped from the couch to her hair, pushing her to take it into her mouth. She moved down, covering her teeth with lips to avoid any mishaps. He groaned, mumbling something under his breath.

Jesse forced herself to keep going until her nose was nestled against his pelvis. Bobo’s nails skimmed over her scalp with another groan. She started bobbing her head, going faster each time. Bobo’s other hand dropped off the back of the couch, pushing her tight curls out of her face. She did her best to try to look up at him to judge how close he was. The first tell was there already in the form of small, almost unnoticeable thrusts into her mouth. His grip started forcing her to go faster, making her gag around his cock. Jesse took the chance when he loosened his to pull back from him. She could see spit and precum drip down his shaft.

Bobo’s cock was straining, twitching to get back into her mouth. “You’re so right, Bobo. I did say I wouldn’t sleep with you again.” She smiled at him, kissing the head of his weeping cock and sprung for the door. She barely managed to wipe her face then grab her shoes and purse before she raced down the stairs.

“Jesse, get back here! Finish what you started!” Jesse laughed and darted between bar patrons for the exit. She paused to pull on her shoes and stuffed her socks in her purse. She could hear a commotion inside the bar as she sprinted down the street, knowing a metal box like a truck was the last thing she needed to use. She skid around the corner of the police station and pressed up against the alleyway. She peeked around the corner.

“Finish what I started, Bobo? You’re the fucking tease for showing off your bar tricks.” Jesse mumbled, scanning the street for any signs of fur. The door to the police station swung open, and her gaggle of friends stepped out. She pulled herself back into the alleyway to zip her pants up and do a quick check-in the reflection of a window. The metal trash cans rattled a few feet from her. “I thought Nicole said she got rid of the raccoons.”


	2. No claws, Kitten

Jesse brushed off the noise made by the trash cans. She studied her reflection in the glass then made her way out of the alley. Her hand slipped into her pocket, grabbing her ce–. Momentary panic flooded her as she began groping herself to find her phone. She paled, realizing it must have been dropped during her escape. She had planned to keep herself scarce after that.

On the one hand, she risked him, pinning her against a wall and giving her the type of angry sex she loved. On the other, Bobo was unpredictable. He might hold onto her phone and wait for the most opportune moment to give it back to her.

She sucked in a breath and stepped around the corner. “Jesse?” Wynonna asked. Jesse jumped, faking surprise. She pressed a hand over her chest and took a deep breath. “I would ask what you’re doing in the alley but Im not sure I want to know.”

Jesse laughed, patting her chest as if she was trying to calm herself. “Can’t a girl look for her phone in an alley?” She dropped her hand down, shifting her weight onto her left hip. Wynonna scrunched her nose up, no doubt thinking about how her phone supposedly ended up there. Jesse found the rest of the day dragged on. Each time she reached for her phone, she let out a groan of frustration. Her habit of using was more annoying than she ever thought. Thoughts like _let me google that_ and _I have their number in my phone_ grated against her nerves like no other.

Meanwhile, she worried that anyone who may call her phone would get a nasty surprise: a foul-mouthed Bobo Del Rey telling vivacious tales about why he had her phone. Dread crept in as she thought about Wynonna or Waverly calling her and getting Bobo. She could hear the laughter already. The doors to the station burst open, slamming into the coat stand and any other object in their way. An air of pure arrogance wafted in from the street, and a slow swagger up to the reception’s desk set her on the edge of her chair. 

Bobo flicked his coat over to the side, leaning on the desk with his forearm. “I was hoping you could help me locate the young woman I spent two fiery, passionate nights with.” He said it loud enough to turn heads. He even added his usual flair for attention by looking around the room with that cocky smile. “She left her little phone, and I would love to be able to call her sometime. You know, for a _booty call_.” 

Jesse wanted to punch him right in his stupid smiling face. If she denied his request, someone else would offer to help. If she accepted, _everyone_ would recognize her phone in the lost and found. Who else would have a picture of her snake and her as the lock screen? “Sure. Give me the phone, and I’m sure we’ll find its owner.” She held her hand out for the device. Bobo ran his tongue across his pearly whites. 

“Nah, I would rather hand it to her personally. Maybe you could post a couple of flyers or whatever you do saying for her to _cum …._see me.” Jesse should have guessed that he would milk the situation to irritate her properly. Her eye twitched.

“We put all lost and found in a box. No flyers.” He dipped his hand into his fur coat as Nicole walked up behind her, presumably to grab onto the phone. Jesse closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Don’t forget to get him to sign the form.” Nicole slid a clipboard with the lost-and-found form on it. _FUCK._ Jesse screamed internally and laughed it off.

“Oh, right. I **forgot** about the form. Silly me.” She stood out of her chair and glanced at the form. “Oh! This is the last one we have. Is it okay if I bring him to the copy room and have him sign there?” Nicole nodded, relieving Jesse of her reception duty for the time being.

Bobo pulled out the phone, tapping the edges on the counter. “Oooh. A tour of the police station.” Despite him being arrested several times, he acted as if he had never been inside. Another list of annoyance to Jesse’s day.

“Follow me.” She grumbled. She grabbed the clipboard up and rounded the counter. She walked at a brisk pace with Bobo lazily strolling behind. She held the door to the copy room for him before she darted inside, locking the door. “What the hell was that?!” She hissed.

Bobo grinned, walking her back against the door. He settled his body flush against hers, inches from her face. “Keep your voice down. You don’t want anyone to get the wrong idea.” Before Jesse could retort, he moved in for a kiss. It was slow, soft – nothing that Bobo usually was with her. His lips coaxed silence out of her. The thud of his heavy fur coat made her break the kiss. His tongue clicked with disapproval, and he nudged her chin until she looked back at him. “No reward for returning your phone?”

Smooth. He was being fucking smooth, and Jesse hated it. His hands slid down to her wrists, and he pinned them above her shoulders while stealing another kiss. In one fluid motion, her pants were being worked down her legs. “Bobo! Someone could come in.” The devilish grin flashed across his face. “Don’t! Don’t you say it.”

He sunk to his knees, dragging her panties down her thigh. “I could _cum _in.” She groaned at his pun and tried to reach for his hair. Her hands remained in the same position Bobo had put them in. “No claws today, _kitten_.” She looked at her hands and found Bobo had slipped a few rings on each of them, keeping her hands firmly against the door.

Jesse’s brows furrowed in anger. “You littl- SHIT” Her voice jumped two octaves higher as he shoved his head between her legs. His tongue swiped down her slit then ended his exploration with a swirl around her clit. It was enough for her knees to buckle given her earlier sexual frustration. Bobo laughed, the sound muffled into her less-than-small thigh. His teeth bit down, leaving a reddening trail in their wake. “Quit playing around. Nicole or Wynonna or even Dolls could walk by.”

“You started this game.” He said, squeezing both of her thighs in his hand. He snaked his hands to her inner thighs and pushed them apart. It made her stance awkward while giving him ample room. His mouth favored her legs, attaching to the duvet in the muscle to suck on. She had become so focused on him worshipping her thigh that when his fingers shoved their way inside of her, an uncontrolled moan left her mouth. They curled inside of her and dragged down her walls before he pushed them back in. He pulled off her skin, leaving a blotch of bites and spit behind. “Again.”

Jesse hated being ordered around, but his command drew out another uninhibited moan as he pushed his fingers knuckle-deep into her. Her reward came in the form of his tongue searching her clit. She gasped, bucking her hips into his mouth to guide Bobo to the more sensitive side. She felt a throb between her legs and clenched around his fingers to get more friction. Bobo pulled entirely away from her, sticking his fingers in his mouth. He licked each of them slowly like her juices were a full course meal to be enjoyed. The sight of his tongue and lips working to take every drop off his digits had her gushing again.

As if what had been on his fingers hadn’t been enough, he swiped one more finger between her legs and sucked on it. He rose to his feet and pressed his body against hers. “I should make you finish what you started with that mouth.” He said, pressing his crotch against hers. She could feel his cock through his thick jeans and wiggled, trying to tempt him. He let out a soft groan, bending his knees so he could grab onto the back of her thighs. He pinned her hips against the door, letting her legs rest around her waist.

Her excitement grew as he reached between them and popped open the button of his jeans. “Bobo..” Jesse whimpered. He grunted, trying to hold her up with knees hand while he dropped his bottoms with the other. His cock had precum pooling at its tip. Bobo started grinding his cock between her wet lips. The bastard even let the head catch at her entrance before he would pull back. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t fucking her as hard as he could against the wooden frame. His length rubbed her clit with every seesaw motion he did. She was turning into a panting mess, breath hitching each time her pleasure rose. Her hands clutched at air, a dizziness setting in.

His cock caught again, and this time he lunged forward, stuffing her full. She cried out his name loudly and clenched down on his cock. She closed her eyes so tight that she could see stars. The door rattled in its frame as Bobo plowed into her, “My - dirty - kitten - cumming - so hard - on my - cock.” She dug her nails into her hand, trying to quiet down the tiniest bit. She could already feel another orgasm trying to build, and Bobo must have known too. He sped up, the loud sounds of their flesh slapping together filled the room.

“_B-Bobo!” _He slammed into once, twice, three times and she was lost in herself again. Pleasure exploded throughout her body as muscles tried to grab onto his cock. She could feel his stuff himself deep and heard the guttural groans in her ears. When her body relaxed, she felt exhausted. Her hands fell to her sides, and Bobo’s weight was the only thing keeping her against the door. She wasn’t sure that orgasm even accurately described what happened to her. Bobo eased out of her, letting her get her legs back before he pulled his pants up. Even still, her legs felt unsteady.

He threw on his coat while she attempted to pull up her clothing. The door rattled with a knock, and she filled with embarrassment. How loud had she been? “Jesse? Are you okay? Is the printer causing problems? I heard yelling!” Bobo was smirking at her as he leaned back on a copier. The bastard had planned this from start to finish.


End file.
